camerapediafandomcom-20200215-history
Rolleiflex SL35 lenses
The Rolleiflex SL35 manufactured by Rollei introduced yet another bayonet mount when launched in 1970. This bayonet mount was used on all Rollei's 35mm SLRs, and on most of the Voigtländer VSL models. This lens mount is sometimes called QBM for Quick Bayonet Mount. There were three versions of the lens mount. The first lenses for the SL35 had only one pin for the automatic diaphragm preselection. With the introduction of the SL350, a new cam was added to transmit the selected aperture to the body for the open-aperture metering. Later, with the introduction of the SL2000F and SL3003, another cam was added to permit the display of the aperture in the viewfinder. The older lenses can mount on the newer bodies, but they do not activate the new features. The older bodies can accept the newer lenses transparently. Zeiss The lenses produced in that mount were mostly from Carl Zeiss and were of high quality. Some of these lenses had begun their career as Contarex lenses, and most of the range was to be recycled as Yashica / Contax lenses. Some of the Zeiss lenses were sold under the Voigtländer name to go with the VSL range. There were two variations of the barrel, the older lenses (one-pin and two-pin lenses) had an all metal finish on the focusing ring, the later ones (two-pin and three-pin lenses) had a rubberized focusing ring. The Voigtländer name variant only existed with two pins, in the old finish. At some point Zeiss introduced the HFT multicoating in all the lens range. List of the Zeiss lenses, and Voigtländer equivalents: * 15/3.5 Distagon * 16/2.8 F-Distagon, fisheye * 18/4 Distagon * 25/2.8 Distagon = Color-Skoparex * 28/2 Distagon * 35/1.4 Distagon * 35/2.8 Distagon = Color-Skoparex * 50/1.4 Planar * 50/1.8 Planar = Color-Ultron * 60/2.8 Macro-Planar * 85/1.4 Planar * 85/2.8 Sonnar = Color-Dynarex * 135/2.8 Sonnar (with built-in lens hood)=Color-Dynarex * 135/4 Tele-Tessar = Color-Dynarex * 200/4 Tele-Tessar = Color-Dynarex (with built-in lens hood) * 500/4.5 Mirotar, mirror lens * 1000/5.6 Mirotar, mirror lens * 1000/8 Tele-Tessar Schneider At the beginning of the SL35 career, a limited range of lenses were made by Schneider. These lenses only existed in one-pin version, and they have a finish quite similar to the first Zeiss lenses. * 35/2.8 SL-Angulon * 50/1.4 SL-Xenon (prototype only) Example observed in an eBay auction, lens no. 9993372. * 50/1.8 SL-Xenon * 135/3.5 SL-Tele-Xenar It seems that at least two of the Schneider M42 lenses (type IIIb) were made in very limited numbers in QBM mount: See this page of Captain Jack's website. * 35/2.8 Curtagon * 50/1.9 Xenon Later, Schneider also manufactured two special perspective control shift lenses. They have no diaphragm automation, and have their own finish. * 28/2.8 PC-Super Angulon, special shift lens * 35/4 PC-Curtagon, special shift lens Rolleinar A more economical range called Rolleinar was manufactured mostly by Mamiya (source?) and were mostly of reputable quality too. They were also sold under the Voigtländer name, with AR indicating a Rolleinar origin. List of the Rolleinar lenses: * 14/3.5 (fisheye) F-Rolleinar MC = Color-F-Skoparex AR * 21/4 Rolleinar MC = Color-Skopaerex AR * 28/2.8 Rolleinar MC = Color-Skoparex AR * 35/2.8 Rolleinar MC = Color-Skoparex AR * 50/2 Rolleinar = Color-Ultron * 50/3.5 Rolleinar Macro * 55/1.4 Rolleinar MC = Color-Ultron AR * 85/2.8 Rolleinar MC = Color-Dynarex AR * 105/2.8 Rolleinar MC = Color-Dynarex AR * 105/2.8 HFT Rolleinar Macro (made by Kiron) * 135/2.8 Rolleinar MC = Color-Dynarex AR * 200/3.5 Rolleinar MC = Color-Dynarex AR * 400/5.6 Rolleinar MC = Color-Dynarex AR (made by Tokina) * 500/8 (mirror lens) Reflex-Rolleinar MC = Reflex-Dynar AR (made by Tokina) * 28-80/3.2-4.5 Zoom HFT-Rolleinar Macro (made by Sigma) * 28-85/4 Zoom-Rolleinar MC = Vario-Skoparex AR (made by Tokina) * 28-105/3.2-4.5 Zoom HFT-Rolleinar Macro (made by Kiron) * 35-105/3.5-4.3 Zoom-Rolleinar MC Macro = Vario-Dynar AR (made by Tokina) * 50-250/4-5.6 Zoom HFT-Rolleinar Macro (made by Tokina) * 70-210/3.5-4.5 Zoom HFT-Apo-Rolleinar Macro (made by Sigma) * 80-200/2.8 Zoom HFT-Rolleinar (made by Tokina) * 80-200/4 Zoom-Rolleinar MC = Vario-Dynar AR = Tokina RMC 80-200/4 * 80-200/4 Zoom HFT- Rolleinar (made by Mamiya) * 2x converter (made by Yabe) Lens accessories * 42mm screw mount adapter, to mount 42mm screw lenses * 42mm screw mount adapter with auto diaphragm, same as above with the transmission of the automatic diaphragm preselection * 39mm screw mount adapter, to mount Leica screw lenses. It does not preserve infinity and is only useful for macro work. * Inverting ring in 49mm diameter * Adapter for macro lenses * Adapter for microscope * Extension tubes 7.8mm, 15mm, 30mm and 50mm with auto preselection * Bellows with auto preselection * Rectangular lens hood for 25/2.8 Distagon * Folding (rubber) lens hood for 35/2.8 Distagon, 50/1.8 Planar, 85/2.8 Sonnar, 135/4 Tele-Tessar * Screw-in lens hood for 85/2.8 Sonnar and 135/4 Tele-Tessar * Lens case for 25/2.8 Distagon * Lens case for 35/2.8 Distagon, 50/1.8 Planar or 85/2.8 Sonnar * Lens case for 135/4 Tele-Tessar * Lens case for 200/4 Tele-Tessar * Filters in 49mm diameter, for 25/2.8 Distagon, 35/2.8 Distagon, 50/1.8 Planar, 85/2.8 Sonnar, 135/4 Tele-Tessar, and in 67mm diameter for 200/4 Tele-Tessar: ** middle yellow ** green ** orange ** light red ** UV ** R 1.5 ** gray -2 ** gray -3 ** infrared * Polarizing filter in 49mm diameter * Soft effect lenses Zeiss Softar I and II in 49mm diameter * Rear lens cap * Front lens cap in 49mm diameter and 67mm diameter Notes Bibliography * Afalter, Udo. Voigtländer Kameras & Objective. Stuttgart: Lindemanns Verlag, 2nd edition, 1998. ISBN 3-89506-137-9. * Pp.107–9. Links In English: * Rollei SL35 lenses and accessories in Captain Jack's Rollei SL35 and Voigtländer VSL website * Rollei 35mm SLR lenses at the Rollei Club (the site is dead and the links point to the web archive version dated March 7, 2005) In German and English: * Related pages in Frank Mechelhoff's camera site: ** Rollei QBM mount (in German and English) ** Carl Zeiss QBM lenses (in English) ** Schneider and Rolleinar QBM lenses (in English) Category: Lens mounts Category: Rollei